roguesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Surviving your first week
Welcome to the apocalypse! In Rogue Survivor you wake up in the midst of the chaos that is the end of the world. This is a short informative guide that will help teach you a few tricks to survive in the impending apocalypse. Enjoy and remember, die with a smile! __TOC__ Creating your character After starting a new game, you will be prompted to choose a male or female character. This choice is mostly cosmetic, as neither gender offers a meaningful advantage over the other. Male attributes are HP:30, DEF:20, DMG:10 Female attributes are HP:30, DEF:22, DMG:8 Afterward, you will also choose a starting skill. Your first skill choices will have a significant effect on how your character fares with the ensuing apocalypse. There are a few key skills which will give you the greatest survival edge in the days or weeks to come, including Agile, Awake, and Light Eater. What sets these skills apart? Agile should prove useful for any character build at any stage of the game, helping you dodge attacks and making you a more accurate brawler. While armor may provide more reliable protection in combat, it is also difficult to come by and will eventually break down with use. When you eventually do come across some armor, this skill will prolong its lifespan by helping negate attacks. The undead never sleep, never tire, never cease prowling the city and barging into the shelters of resting survivors. Being all too human, exhaustion is a constant danger that could leave you defenseless against the horde hunting you. The Awake skill is a good investment that will help you avoid such a death, while giving you more time to scout for supplies or otherwise explore the cityscape. Light Eater is another skill that will remain key throughout the game, giving bonus nutrition to food you eat and allowing you to go longer without it. As the outbreak progresses, food is harder to come by and what remains will likely be expired or worse, spoiled. Because sleep demands you be well-fed, this skill will also help stave off exhaustion. Never forget Hauler either. Make no mistake, one extra inventory spot can make the difference in life and death situations. Once you've selected your beginning skill, you are ready to experience the first day of the apocalypse. Your first day Rogue Survivor begins with your character awaking from their contented sleep, abruptly shaken up by odd noises. As reality comes flooding back, it becomes clear that something serious is happening outside. Harsh screams and yells fill the air, peppered with sporadic gunfire or beastly moans. Soon after, you'll find that chaos has enveloped your poor city. Countless cars clog the streets, abandoned by their owners and often set ablaze. Homes stand idly by with their doors and windows smashed apart, fresh debris (and too often, blood) plastered across their interiors. The few live people that will cross your path do so quickly and silently, as if an uttered word or loud step would invite trouble. Your starting location in each game is randomized. Possible locations include: *The cozy bed of your apartment, often with scavengers or undead not far from you. *However, if you spawn in a shopping district with all or most buildings shopping centers, you will wake up in the center of one of the stores (Occurred only once during testing, and was a gun shop. Unknown if it is always a gun shop) *The bench of a subway station's lobby, presumably after a heavy night of drinking. A police officer is often close by to monitor you. *Likewise, the bench of a police station's lobby, with the boys in blue apparently hiding downstairs near the armory. *On one of the benches in the top level of the hospital. *In the middle of the street, plainly visible and vulnerable. *Inside a sewer maintenance building, with building materials and various tools arranged on work tables nearby. A quick glance around should tell you what beings or objects are in the room. If you're curious about the characteristics of something, you can simply drag your mouse over it to display some information about it. When you're done looking around, ask yourself the following: *Are there any undead in the vicinity? *Are there any useful items around me? *What time of day is it? If there are any zombies or skeletons around, promptly prepare to un and then move with the -''' ' keys on your numpad. Otherwise, if the area is safe, pick up any useful items around before your fellow survivors get to it first. You can do this by moving your character over the object and clicking on the object in the right-hand panel. Depending on what time it is, the first day of the outbreak will be hellish or slightly less than hellish for you; a pitch-black and rainy night will reduce your visibility dramatically, slowing your exploration and making it easier for a horde to overwhelm you. Your first few hours should be relatively safe, however, so go ahead and explore the area. Ensure that you keep an eye out for useful items like weapons or food, and keep a healthy distance from any red/black CHAR buildings since their security force will shoot anything that moves. Avoid contact with the undead until you are at least prepared with a weapon, food, and knowledge of a good location to retreat to when the situation demands it. It's fine to pummel the occasional skeleton but while you're showing off your baseball swing, other survivors are snatching up important items you should be getting instead. If you ''do decide to fight your pursuers, let them come to you. You can wait a single turn by pressing ' ' on your numpad. Why wait to be attacked? Moving forward can give them a "free" attack on their turn, an attack you'll definitely want for yourself early on. Once you're ready to strike, do so by simply attempting to walk inside their tile. A yellow fist should appear above your head to indicate your attack, followed shortly by a similar indicator above your opponent. A blue fist indicates a miss, while a red one denotes a hit. If things look good, continue attacking until the death tag, "RIP", is plastered on their body. As you gradually become tired (blue bar, right-hand panel), you should be probing the area for a potential shelter. Under no circumstances should you sleep in the street as an easy meal. Ideally, this shelter will be a room that is easy to barricade, with a bed or couch inside to aid your rest and natural healing. Barricades can be placed upon doors and windows to prevent unwelcome visitors from simply opening them and killing you in your sleep. To make barricades, you must first have some spare wooden planks, which can be gained by brea ing furniture like tables, nightstands, and chairs. Breaking furniture works akin to combat by draining your stamina and relying on your DMG attribute, with key differences being that you will always land a strike and that the furniture, naturally, can't defend itself. Once you've busted the furniture up and gathered some wood, you can move next to a door or window to begin arricading it, each plank adding 10HP (two strikes' worth from a garden-variety zombie) of resistance to the seal. Even if these barricades don't stand up to abuse, they'll usually make enough noise as they break to jolt you out of sleep. An alternative to breaking furniture into planks for a barricade is to use the furnishings themselves, ideally those that are difficult to break and can't be climbed over (e.g. refrigerators, closets). To use them, simply get near the furniture piece and ush it where needed. If you intend to block a doorway, it's often useful to brea the door so you can move the furniture in its place, preventing intruders from simply walking diagonally around the obstacle. This method of barricading is most effective in retail stores, which always contain several tall and heavy racks, with typically only one entrance that needs watching over. Another consideration is treating any wounds you may or rather, will suffer as time goes on. This is not (ha!) the end of the world, and there are a couple of different ways to recover. *Use medical supplies. Medical kits and bandages are most often found in pharmacies, airdropped care packages, police stations, or CHAR facilities. *Use your body's natural regeneration and sleep it off. Note that this is much slower than patching up your injuries, though beds and couches will speed up the process. Your first priorities should be for food, shelter, ammo, and medical supplies. Shopping districts are your best bet, as shops are easily fortified, and have all the supplies you need. The police station is full of guns, and is easily fortified - just don't run out of food! It can be quite useful to select one particular shop, and bring food/ammo/medkits/friends back there. Just remember, more zombies will appear every midnight. Make sure you can at least hear them breaking down your barricades if you choose to sleep during the night. Category:Gameplay